1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device manufacturing method and a substrate processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A process of forming a thin film on a substrate is one process in a semiconductor device manufacturing method, and processing of forming a thin film on a substrate is one example of processing by a substrate processing apparatus. One technique of forming a thin film on a substrate is a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method. The CVD method is a method of forming a film, which is formed of an element included in a source molecule, on a substrate using a reaction of two or more kinds of source materials in a gas phase or on a substrate surface. In addition, as another technique of forming a thin film on a substrate, there is a technique in which two or more kinds of source materials used in film-forming are alternately supplied onto a substrate one by one and the film forming is controlled in the order of atomic layer using a surface reaction under certain film-forming conditions (a temperature, time, and so on).
As a metal film formed on a substrate, for example, a titanium nitride (TiN) film disclosed in Patent Document 1 may be exemplified. The TiN film may be formed by, for example, reacting titanium tetrachloride (TiCl4) with ammonia (NH3).